Something Worth Fighting For
by WhisperingSmiles
Summary: She was kidnapped from her mother when she was a child. She was also the first human experiment conducted by James Marcus and also gained the attention of Alexia Ashford. She was the property of the Umbrella Corporation but little did they know she will be the one to bring them down, one step at a time, no matter how long it takes... Femslash, Rain/OC/Claire


**Author's Note**: This is a mixture of the Resident Evil films and novels while also adding a few of my own ideas.

**Introduction**

The Umbrella Corporation became one of the largest commercial entities worldwide but was primarily based in the United States. It was one of the world's leading pharmaceutical companies in the public eye and was simply a provider of computer technology, medical and healthcare products but Umbrella secretly supplied viral weaponry to the United States Army while also conducting genetic research, development, and modifications in underground labs across the World.

How do I know this? Simple, I am one of the first human experiments conducted by the Umbrella Corporation. I was given the name Cataleya Iman Noemi Hudgens by my mother but to Umbrella, I am simply known as Patient Zero or Project Aftermath. I have no idea who my father is but I learned my mother is dead. I was placed in suspended animation in 1982 for the next nineteen years of my life, I should appear to be in my thirties but I only look eighteen. I am cursed with the consequences of combining the T-Virus, T-Veronica Virus, and the G-Virus into one person. I am a freak of nature even by Umbrella's standards. Hundreds of people; former civilians, coworkers, scientists, anti-supporters, and other individuals were forced to become guinea pigs for Umbrella's greed and curiosity, all have become victims either by death or becoming a mindless drone or a mutated being that is hardly recognizable from their original human form. That's how I know – because I hardly feel human anymore, I am a monster. But I will bring this corporation to its knees.

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm really sorry about last night, Anna. I fell asleep; you know how long we've been working on the T-Virus and Anti-Virus lately. I just haven't been sleeping much these days." Mariano Rodriguez also known as "_Mo_" or "_Doctor Blue_" informed with a pout on his face.

"Whatever, Mo." The lovely Anna Bolt who I've nicknamed "_Miss Green_" answered in return. Blue's face fell as she continued to ignore his existence. We all climbed into the elevator that would take us down to the viral labs where some of the viruses were kept and experimented on.

"Mo, you suck. Was that the only excuse you could come up with?" I teased, watching as he pleaded for her to talk to him after another failed date attempt…number three actually. When will he learn?

"You're not helping, Firefly." Blue said between clenched teeth as he glanced back at Green who was still successfully ignoring him. I gave him a devious smile while sharing a look and grin with my tall balding accomplice by my side.

"I said, Whatever, Mo." Was the only response she gave.

"Maybe you should just give up." Johnny-Wayne Carlson who I simply called "_Brown_" suggested, trying to suppress the grin that was splitting his face apart.

"Whose side are you on? And do you have to call me that?" He said incredulity while almost flinching at the nickname.

"I think it's cute." I said.

"Show up for a date some time and I'll think about it." She returned, hotly. The elevator finally stopped at our and we all climbed out.

"Shut up, Firefly." He hissed as we continued our journey and turned towards Green.

"Look, I'll make it up to you." Blue said.

"I'm heading down the hall. Jonas wanted me to stop by for a fucking check-up. I swear that man kisses Cain's ass too much. Tell the love birds, okay?" I told Brown who gave me a small nod and smile.

"You're Cain's favorite person, Pretty Eyes. You sound so surprised." Brown teased.

"So? That doesn't mean I like his ass." I replied back.

We both continued to look at the arguing couple for a few more minutes.

"Really?" She questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, really. Why don't we meet in the cafeteria tonight for dinner?" He questioned.

"I suppose it will be alright." Green answered, sighing.

"Good, ten o'clock?" Green opened the door of their lab station before they all started putting on their lab coats.

"Ten? That sucks. I hope Cain would at least let me go to the mall or something once a month, jeaz." I complained.

"Have you asked him?" Brown questioned, I gave him the classic "what do you think" look while he just gave me a smile in return. I turned towards the door to leave, still listening to Green and Blue's date plans in the background.

"Okay, ten. But maybe I won't show up this time." She answered.

"He needs to get the stick out of his ass." I grumbled, Brown laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Why not?" Blue questioned, sullenly.

"Because I'm busy." Green gave a smile which Blue returned.

"Bye, Pretty Eyes."

"Peace."

Heading down the hall to Jonas's office, I made a detour a bit a ways from the lab where the colored scientists were currently working in. It was an old security/janitor office that was abandoned by the facility since The Red Queen was activated and there was no more use for human security guards. It was decent sized room about have the size of an University classroom. I had secretly converted the room into my personal cave and spy room when I wanted to hide from my training sessions and check-ups. I quickly punched in the five-digit access code and sashayed inside.

"Tough luck, Jonas. Looks like you're going to get chewed out by Cain again." I said, grinning to myself as I spun around in my wheeled chair before leaning back in the seat.

_I think I'll take a nap…_

* * *

My blue eyes snapped open as I heard the fire alarm and I was immediately greeted by dozens of security monitors showing the residents of the Hive dying off; some where being suffocated by Halon while others killed by crashing elevators. I quickly looked to see that all of the labs were drowning in water with the scientists still inside.

"What the fuck is going on!?" I shouting running towards the door while trying to unlock the door. My code didn't work. I turned to look at the red blinking camera behind me.

"Unlock to door and stop it! Have you lost your fucking mind!?"

"Stop! You're killing them. The Anti-Virus! The cure is right there! Just release it into the air conditioning system! Are you listening to me!? Green! No! Stop you're drowning them!" I shouted, trying to break the door down with my strength when sleeping gas was released into the room.

_Don't breathe it in, don't breathe it in. _

The last thing I heard was Blue and Green screaming and Brown trying in vain to break through the glass with an axe before darkness overcame my sight and quickly drifted me off into unconscious.

* * *

**Elsewhere In The Hive**

"I think I can fit – I'll go get help."

"Oh my God."

"I'm stuck!"

"Push her out!"

"No! Pull me back in, pull me back in! Ahhh!"

…

"The door's locked."

"What about the one's in the back?"

"Nope, locked too."

"Great."

"What's going on here?"

"What is that?"

"Ahhhh!"

"Stop!"

…

"There's no fire! No fire! What's wrong with you?"

"We have to get out, it's a sealed room."

"What?!"

"It's going to flood!"

"Move!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Do you want to drown because I sure in hell don't."

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"Where's Cataleya?!"

"Shit!"

…

_Silence_. **Communication Status **– Offline.

* * *

**Raccoon City Umbrella Base**

_Well, this wasn't good. Time to call in the team._

"What's happening, Sir?"

Major Timothy Cain glanced up at his old friend and former comrade who he personally placed as the Leader of the Beta Umbrella Sanitation Strike Team, the one and only James Shade who was a handsome but serious African-American man who always seemed to have a permanent grimace on his face.

"I'm afraid The Red Queen has gone homicidal… There are no heat signatures present and all security measures have been activated meaning we cannot excess the surveillance cameras or her processors. The security operatives; Abernathy and Parks placed at Arklay Mansion have not contacted us either." Cain informed the sanitation crew consisting of six other members excluding One. He sighed while leaning back in his seat.

"What's the mission?" One questioned.

"Shut down The Red Queen and gather as much information as you can about what went on down there. I need something to give the higher ups." Cain started.

"On it." Rain Ocampo, a beautiful but dangerous woman of Hispanic and Native-American heritage, said with a devious smile. Her bestfriend and occasional lover, J.D Santos gave a similar look. While the rest of the team looked either curious or bored.

"Also – there is a special ... person I need you to extract from The Hive. She is of the highest importance and will need to be escorted out. Though I have to warn you, she is suspicious of everyone and can be a handful." Cain cut in before the team walked out of his office, this peaked everyone's interest.

"…Is it her, Sir?" One asked, surprisingly feeling anxious to start this mission and a confirming nod doubled this feeling of excitement and curiousity.

"Here's the file about her … only the need to know is in that file so it's not much." Cain informed, tossing a manila folder on the desk, J.D eager hands snatched it before the others could even moved, he was about to open when Cain's sharp voice snapped him.

"Don't open it here. Get a move on it. You only have two hours after you infiltrate the Mansion. And before you get excited – she's a lesbian." Cain informed while pulling out a cigarette completely ignoring when J.D's mouth dropped. Rain pushed him out of the room with a smirk while the others headed out after being dismissed by Cain.

Cain stared out of the window; he was currently twenty stories up in the air and had the best view of Raccoon City. He pondered a familiar memory that he was often fond of – his first encounter of the mysterious Patient Zero, the first successful project of the Umbrella Corporation, the woman who James Marcus and Alexia Ashford, two of the most powerful and respected scientists of Umbrella and worldwide, and of course himself was intrigued and taken by. She had a way with her words even though half the time it was a swear word or a sentence that ignited your body with anger and frustration. Maybe it was her eyes or perhaps her entire appearance that captivated him. She really was one of a kind… Hopefully, she won't give the team a hard time, but he doubted it Cain thought with a slight smirk on his face...

* * *

Cataleya is portrayed by _Chrishell Stubbs_, though she has blue eyes that changes from green to amber.

More of her background information will come later but I'll warn you it's a bit complicated.

But let me know how I'm doing, please.

I'm not too sure who she'll be paired up with so please leave your suggestion with a review!

I'll try to keep all the chapters around this length and I may switch P.O.V's occasionally ^-^

I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
